Where wings overlap
by TouchTheACTIVE
Summary: What happens when Dougie starts bleeding from his back?


_Disclaimer: Do NOT own_

_a/n: I like to write about them being angels, IDK but i do. _

"Dougie! You backs bleeding." Tom panicked, getting tissues to wipe Dougie's back.

This had been happening for quite some days, pain in his back, he'd get home take off his top to see blood stained. He thought that wearing a hoodie would cover it, it had. But today they had a photo shoot and had to get changed. Tom saw the blood, Danny freak out and went to find Harry at the sight of it, and that's how they were now. Tom patting Dougie's back, Dougie worrying about why this was happening and Danny and Harry off somewhere.

"It's fine, I just caught it the other day, must of opened the wound again." Dougie lied.

"Right, in exactly the same places." Tom raised his eyebrows, trying to get the truth out of Dougie, but even Dougie didn't know the truth. The truth was, it was highly painful to sleep, causing him to sleep on his stomach, and cry himself out of pain to sleep most nights. Dougie, however, didn't give Tom what he wanted, and nothing more was said.

A week later, and the blood hadn't stop, his back was now unbearably painful, taking painkillers every other couple of hours, Dougie had trouble concentrating on any other than whether he was bleeding. He managed to play his bass, but afterwards his back was more painful than anything. After the show, Dougie went back to his hotel room, he was in too much pain for a party. Getting back to his room and taking his top off, Dougie saw, in the mirror, two bone like things sticking out of his back. Granted they where small about the size of a finger, but Dougie was stunned. What were they? Reaching around to grab them, Dougie felt them. They were bones, like the bones he found _inside _his body. Astounded, Dougie crawled into bed, what were these things. Did he need to go to the hospital? What would he say? Two bones are growing out of my back please help?

The morning after, Dougie went to the bathroom mirror, just to check it hadn't been in his post-show high. But surely enough there were still two bone like things, horrible dark, what looked like feather, were at the bottom. What ever these things were, they were hideous, how was he going to hide it from his band mates? He didn't know. Then suddenly the pain started again, if possible worse than before.

"Dougie! Dougie, where are you we've got to leave for the next place." Danny's accent rung through his room.

"Yeah, coming, one minute." Dougie called, how was he going to get to his suitcase, to get a top, without Danny seeing his back, boney feathery things. "Close your eyes, I'm naked." Dougie thought on his feet.

"Oh, come on mate, I've seen you naked plenty times before." Danny laughed.

"Please..." Dougie tried.

"Fine, just hurry up. I knew I should've sent Tom." Danny complained. With Danny's compliance, Dougie went through getting a top out and-

"What are they?" Danny plodded over, poking the bones. Making Dougie squirm in pain. "Sorry."

"I don't know what they are, but that fucking hurt." Dougie said through gritted teeth, trying not to yell at Danny.

"They look like hairy bones, why do you have bones coming out of your back?" Danny just continued to ask.

"I don't fucking know. I just do, and they hurt, so don't fucking touch them, and they're heavy." Dougie groaned.

"Okay. No need to be so snappy. Is that why your back was bleeding couple weeks back?" Danny inquired.

"Probably, I only noticed they were there last night. Hopefully they stay small." Dougie finally picked up his suitcase, luckily you couldn't see the bones through the back of his tee shirt, but now Danny was constantly next to him.

"Why are you following me? I can look after myself, don't treat me differently than you usually would, just because I'm a freak." Dougie instructed.

"I'm just making sure you don't hit them on anything." Danny informed.

Weeks passed, sometimes the pain would pass, other times it would be so bad. Danny would often have to cover for him now, on nights out Danny would tell them Dougie didn't want to go out. It was now the end of tour, Dougie still had trouble sleeping, the bones were so uncomfortable, digging into his shoulders. However the feathers had gotten thicker, lighter grey towards the bottom now. Still hideous to Dougie, even if Danny tried to convince him otherwise. One night the pain was so unbearable, before he knew it, he had arrived at Danny's face. Tears down his face out of pure pain. Danny had hugged him and allowed him in.

"What's wrong Dougie?" Danny asked, hugging him.

"It hurts." Dougie whined, not ready to let go of Danny's warm hold.

"Okay, you go upstairs, get warm, I'll bring up some hot chocolate and painkillers?" Danny offered, pulling away to look Dougie in the face who nodded. They drank hot chocolate and chatted until early hours of the morning, at two am Dougie woke Danny up by rolling around.

"Dougie! Dougie wake up?" Danny panicked, trying to get an unconscious Dougie awake, he was rolling around and crying out in pain, but he wouldn't wake up. "Dougie please wake up." Danny tried, before straddling him so he couldn't move. There wasn't a massive scream as Dougie woke up, he simply stopped moving and opened his eyes.

"Danny, it fucking hurts." Dougie cried as Danny pulled him into a hug.

"I know, it'll get better I'm sure it will." Danny soothed, running his hand from the small of Dougie's back, to his ruffled feathers, hearing a small giggle. "You can feel that?"

"I guess." Dougie answered, he never realised he could feel them.

"Oh, shit." Danny swore, retracting from the hug.

"What?" Dougie turned to see what Danny was looking at. The whole side of where Dougie had been laying was covered in blood. "Danny, I'm so sorry. I thought it had stopped."

"It's fine, I'm not worried about the sheets, your still bleeding." Danny showed his hand, which was also covered in blood. "You need to have a shower, clean the feathers otherwise they'll I dunno stick or just stay blood red. I'll put the sheets in the wash, then I'll bandage up the wounds. Oh my God I'm turning into Tom." Danny had a minor breakdown, Dougie just stood there nodding, also surprised that his friend was being so sensible."Go on, shower." Danny hurried, Dougie simply went to do what Danny had told him.

After Danny had changed the sheet, and put Dougie's night shirt in the wash with it. Dougie was now sat in-between Danny's legs, blood was still dripping but just a little less than before. If Dougie told the truth he did feel a little awkward, being naked sat between your best friend's legs, who only had a pair of boxers on, didn't make Dougie feel the most comfortable.

"They've grown." Danny stated, running it hand up and down each one.

"What?" Dougie nearly yelled. "I didn't want them to grow."

"They're longer, and they join at the middle now, there is also a smaller bone coming out about half way, some baby feathers as well." Danny infored, describing his back to Dougie.

"Great." Dougie rolled his eyes.

"Can you move them?" Danny asked, his hand falling of the end of the right one, the bone falling just a bit short of Dougie's shoulder.

"No, they're just there." Dougie informed.

"Right, this is going to sting." Danny warned, placing a strong arm around Dougie, before putting an anti-septic wipe on it. Dougie yelled _Danny _ along with a lot of other curses, as the alcohol stung the gap were the wings were. Danny then promptly covered it, only the middle, he couldn't possible cover the amount of feathers there were. Feathers seemed to grown incredibly quickly, a bit of new bone would grow every three weeks or son, but feathers appeared bountifully by the next morning. The wings at the moment stopped at Dougie's shoulder.

"It looks like they're going to get even longer." Danny told Dougie, showing tom him, through a mirror what looked like a joint starting to from in the bone.

"I hope not." Dougie groaned, leaning in for Danny to hug him which he did. Over the past couple weeks Danny had grown into the only person he could talk to. They held hand occasionally, not even questioning it, Danny would either sleep in Dougie's bunk, or vice versa. Tom once cornered Danny, who just shrugged saying _it's just us_ much to Tom's dismay.

"Everything's going to be okay right?" A scared Dougie asked, nuzzling, trying to get even further into Danny's chest.

"I promise it will." Danny pulled him tighter, leaning down to kiss his head, before massaging his shoulders. Dougie felt the weight of the world leave his shoulders at that point. Danny's eyes slowly closed, mumbling more to himself than Dougie that everything would be okay. Leaning down to kiss his head again. Unbeknown to Danny, Dougie had looked up to see if he was asleep. Therefore Danny kissed him full on the mouth. Dougie gasped, before responding the kiss, melting into one, as Danny's hand raised from the base of his spine to the feathers, ruffling them further.

Weeks passed, Dougie now kept his wings to himself, of course Danny knew he had them, but since the kiss he'd been distant. Danny wanted to hug him, kiss him. But Dougie had completely avoided him, so much so Danny was finding it hard to even remember how Dougie sounded, how he felt in his arms. Tom had noticed, he didn't say anything. He thought that they had been together and were just arguing.

Six weeks after their kiss, Dougie knocked on his door. Danny looked up surprised, they hadn't muttered a word to each other in too long.

"I-I- Don't worry." Dougie turned.

"No, say it." Danny surprised himself with his confidence.

"I need a shower, and we've got an interview in and hour, will you dry the feathers. I'm sorry to bother you." Dougie asked, warily. He knew all them weeks ago that nothing would be awkward for them. But so much was changing all at once, as much as he loved Danny, he couldn't be in a relationship, he was too ugly now. The wings that disfigured him, he hated it.

"No bother at all. You can use my en suite if you want, that way the others won't see." Danny offered.

"Thanks," Dougie shuffled through his room, feeling awkward in a place he used to call home.

Dougie stood in the bathroom letting his wings uncurl for the first time. They were massive even in their bathroom they didn't stretch out fully. Hitting the sides of the room. Knocking over some bottles on the side of the room, a massive crash was heard as Dougie winced. Tears falling down his cheeks, he was hideous. Ugly. A freak. All because of these wings. Curling his wings back up, Dougie got in the shower.

After his shower he went out of the bathroom half naked, skinny jeans on, top off ready for Danny to dry the feathers.

"I'll be there in one minute." Danny called from his dresser, currently straightening his hair.

"Okay." Dougie muttered, looking at his feet. Danny walked in with the hair dryer, as Dougie let his wings out, cringing inwardly at the sight of them. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Danny asked, running his hand along his wings.

"This, you having to do this. For ignoring you for a month, for just everything." Dougie let his guard fall down, tears threatening to fall.

"It's nothing, I take myself for lucky to see such beautiful wings." Danny complemented, making Dougie smiled, at the sincerity of the complement, the fact that Danny didn't want anything out of him, he just wanted to complement him.

"I'm sorry I ignored you, I never meant to. I just didn't know how you were going to react. I didn't think you'd be mad, I just thought you might regret it and I really hoped you didn't because I didn't. And I just felt so vulnerable, and everything was changing." Dougie rambled, tears now falling, even though Danny couldn't see them, Dougie still felt weak. "And I'm too ugly for a relationship." Dougie murmured. Danny promptly turned off the hair dryer, even though he hadn't finished.

"Dougie Poynter, you better not of said what I think you just said." Danny half joked half warned.

"I-I said." Dougie stuttered more tears falling.

"You are not too ugly for a relationship, you will never be too ugly, the wings make you stronger, greater." Danny hugged him, he was mostly dry now anyway. Laying down pulling Dougie on top of him as they lay down for a few peaceful moments before Harry came it telling them it was time to go. Dougie's sobs were now stifled, feeling safe again in Danny's arms.

"Thank you." Dougie whispered, lips against Danny's neck. Whether he meant to or not, Danny moaned. Dougie's hot breath on sensitive skin making him flustered.

"Not a problem." He replied after he composed himself. His composure quickly left as Dougie kissed him opened mouth on his neck, before biting down a little, enough to leave a mark.

"I missed you." Dougie murmured, his confidence back.

"Missed you too." Danny whispered back, his hands getting lost in the wings that were spread wide, filling the room. "We should probably get ready." Danny regrettably lifted Dougie off him, chucking him a tee shirt.

"God, I love you." Dougie smiled, walking over to Danny wrapping his arms around him, finally getting the kiss he'd been waiting for, for months. And that's just how they were, they didn't need to confirm their relationship, knowing that they were them, and they were together. And somehow everyone else around them knew as well. They didn't need to come out and tell their friends or family, they just somehow got it. The wings however, they were only shown to Danny, at night, the same routine always the same routine.

Danny would lock the door, Dougie would take his shirt off and his wings would come out, before having a shower, usually together, even if it was cramped for Danny, he didn't mind. The next could vary, they would either have some sort of sexual experience, or they would watch a movie, before falling asleep, Danny's hands buried deep in Dougie's feathers. Dougie snuggled in Danny's strong embrace. The next day when the door was unlocked, both were ready to face the day.

Maybe, one day he'd tell everyone about his wings, but as long as he could keep them hidden. They were just his and Danny's little secret.


End file.
